


All Too Real

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Kang & Ong [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, because Daniel gets what Daniel wants, refer to Born out of Competion, yes I mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: How he ends up in the MMO dorm with his face stuffed into Daniel’s bed, hips lifted and with a heavy warm body over his back is mind boggling to Seongwoo.





	All Too Real

**Author's Note:**

> Because This was just bound to happen..you knew it was coming. Also inspired from the fanart below (credit to pxxc1x1) b/c ongniel shippers are alive and talented.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

How he ends up in the MMO dorm face stuffed into Daniel’s bed, hips lifted and with a heavy warm body over his back is mind boggling to Seongwoo.

 

 

To be honest he can’t even form a coherent thought because there is a singular thick finger in his pants, underneath his briefs; slicked up his ass and another hand pressed down firmly under his shirt splayed hot against the pit of his stomach.

 

 

 

Daniel’s mouth is glued to his skin; mumbling nonsense into his neck, finger hesitantly pressing in deeper and Seongwoo from the depths of his core lets out a loud shriek, mouth falling open and legs almost instantly falling together from such a strange sensation. He lifts his head up and slaps a hand over his own mouth; eyes darting to the side.

 

 

Daniel goes stiff above him, finger not moving an inch; warm brown eyes looking down at Seongwoo's back, fingers curling softly into skin of his stomach.

 

“…Does it hurt?..Am I moving too fast?” His words are quick and worried as he leans to the side, lips besides Seongwoo's ear; deep voice vibrating through the shirt and even through his skin thats burning hot on his back; Daniel's body still heavy and hot above him.

 

 

 

It feels weird as fuck and Seongwoo still can’t wrap his mind around how they even got here, because it feels utterly surreal as flashes of waking up in the 101 dorm, taking the subway, going grocery shopping  then getting to the MMO dorms jump from memory to memory in the interlinking’s of his brain.

 

 

They all culminate into right here and right now and he finds himself shaking his head, taking a deep breath and pushing back on Daniel’s fingers; his thighs wobbly as he widens them upon hearing the surprised groan Daniel lets out above him.

 

 

It’s hard to explain what it feels like; Daniel’s finger slick with only oil pressing in on him, body on all four sides around him. And when Daniel leans down; lips pressing to his cheek, Seongwoo feels a quiver shake his spine.

 

“Hyung I need an answer..I-I can stop If you want me to-“

 

His words are cut off when Seongwoo’s hand falls away from his mouth as he swirls his hips backwards in the tiniest amount and throws his head to the side when Daniel’s finger nicks something  inside of him that has his toes curling.

 

 

“Ah!...Dan-Daniel if that wasn’t enough of an answer I’m gonna kick you –u..up side the head.” He grits out; breath hot against the blanket beneath their bodies as he slowly cants his hips forwards then back again; mewling as his arms shake beneath his own weight.

 

 

Daniel watches him for a few seconds, eyes following the pretty dip of his back and thinking about how the next time they do this he's gonna put Seongwoo on his back so he can see the way he's sure Seongwoo's face is scrunched up in pleasure. And now he's adding another finger in, mouth dropping open as it slides right in without hesitation and Seongwoo’s groan pitches upwards into his throat.

 

 

His reaches down to pull Seongwoo's shorts and briefs part way down his thighs; biting his bottom lip to stifle a groan when he see's marks from where he had sucked and bitten on the smooth skin between Seongwoo's legs right at the jucture between his hip and thigh just weeks before; marks small and still a dark beige contrasting against the light sand color of the rest of his body.

 

 

His dick throbs in between his legs badly upon remembering that he has a matching mark in the same place from where Seongwoo had bitten his skin and teased it between his lips softly; turning it pinky red while giving him one of their many infamous quick blow jobs in the shower. His skin stayed that color for days and when he returned the favor he'd done his best to have every nerve up and down Seongwoo's skin shooting off jolts of pleasure. So when he'd decided latch onto the skin between Seongwoo's thighs and suck till the skin was bright red, at the same time he'd held Seongwoo's erection in a vice hold; forcing back the orgasm that had Seongwoo crying out for mercy. And something hot in Daniel's gut curled and coiled up into his chest: slowly releasing his hand and catching the tears seeping out of his Hyung's eyes that mixed with water from the shower when he came thick and long all over the flushed skin of his  cheek.

 

 

So without a thought he presses his palm against Seongwoo’s stomach like he wants to be that deep inside of him, pulling him closer into his own chest, feeling the way his muscles contract and relax as he begins wiggling his fingers and curling them; jean clad hips grinding forwards into the back of Seongwoo’s thighs.

 

 

“F-Fuck.” Daniel curses, digging his nose into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck as Seongwoo moves with him; moans now a constant slur caught between his teeth and lips as he winds his hips down onto Daniel’s fingers. With each movement a slick wet sound follows each time; Seongwoo's hands curled into the sheets bellow him, face ridiculously hot.

 

Daniel is wound up heavily, hand slipping from Seongwoo’s stomach and drifting up to tug on the collar of his blue shirt; forcing it down his shoulder and hearing the seams stretch under his hold as he latches onto the skin there with deep groans as Seongwoo gasps beneath him. He works his fingers in and out of him at double the pace from earlier, erection heavy in his pants and constantly rubbing against Seongwoo.

 

It’s a lot of sensations at once and Seongwoo falls face first into the matress, words muffled by Daniel’s fluffy blanket as his legs tremble and ticklish feeling races down from his stomach.

 

“D-Daniel-“He manages to lift his head and turn it to the side trying to catch just a glimpse of Daniel's face as he flips his hand up from the bed. His fingers reach for Daniel’s hand before it falls back down to curl into the blanket when that spot inside of him is hit again and again.

 

 

Daniel can see Seongwoo's profile and the pretty way his skin flushed from his neck to his cheeks; eyes fluttering rapidly with each whimper and groan that fell from his lips. So as quickly as he could his hand finds Seongwoo's, intention clear as their fingers lace together and Seongwoo whines, Daniel pressing his face into Seongwoo's neck,with low breathy words of assurance, his teeth  grazing Seongwoo’s ear softly when he moans and adds one more finger; presses all three of them in firmly just as quick as it takes him to breathe in a solitary breath. Then there’s an overwhelming intense, ticklish, pleasurable pain that skirts through Seongwoo's lower body as a hard flash of white light over takes him; making him blank out.

 

 

When he opens his eyes the room is darker than he remembers, silence of Daniel’s room contrasting with the light sounds of afternoon traffic outside.

 

 

He looks down at the tuff of blond hair and warm face pressing into his chest, along with the heavy arms thrown around his waist and legs intertwined with his own; weighing his body down onto the mattress, as a sort of sticky weird feeling drips down his thighs he raises a concerned eyebrow.

 

 

_Something is weird…_

 

 

He cringes, eyes darting to the tank top he could’ve sworn he doesn’t remember wearing and the dark grey sweats Daniel was wearing as he slept like the big baby he is, cuddled up into Seongwoo’s chest. The room isn’t hot like it should be and there’s no inkling of a feeling of having a pair of fingers stuck up his ass physically, but he feels it mentally and its then that he realizes.

 

 

_That was a…wet dream…?_

_A day before the next round of eliminations and he was having wet dreams? What kind of twisted sequence of events is this…?_

He throws a hand over his face and groans, startling awake Daniel who stretches his arms to hover above Seongwoo waist, eyes pinched tiredly as he casts a sleepy look at Seongwoo before getting up onto his elbows and giving him a confused look.

 

 

“Hyung..whats wrong?” His voice is gravelly and thick, hand curling into Seongwoo’s hip, grazing just a bit lower by accident and then there’s a hitch in his words; the wet spots on the front of Seongwoo’s shorts throwing electric bolts into his skin and forcing him into a completely awake state of mind.

 

 

Seongwoo slaps his hand away quickly, his legs pulling together, flushing from his ear to his chest but Daniel just stares; his hand burning from the quick way Seongwoo had slapped his fingers away, jaw slackened, eyes blinking rapidly as Seongwoo barely pulls his other hand away from his face to look over at Daniel; his own hair sticking up in seven different directions.

 

 

“I.Had.a.damn.wet.dream…that hasn’t happened in like five years Niel-ah..” He admits, eyebrows furrowing, mouth forming into a pout before he throws his face into a pillow in the opposite direction, trying to avoid Daniel’s surprised expression like it was the plague.

 

 

He feels the bed shift behind him and then there’s a kiss being placed onto his cheek, Daniel’s breath ghosting over his ear; hand rubbing soothingly over the back of his neck.

 

 

“I mean it’s nothing to be embarrassed about Hyung…We haven’t had sex in like two weeks..plus this past week was stressful….wait…was it about me fingering you or-“

 

 

Seongwoo sighs, flipping on his side to face Daniel again, noting the easy way Daniel’s tank top pulls when his arms flex so he can sit up, fair skin and dark blonde hair glowing against the light that filters through the blinds covering the windows.

 

 

He nods, some of the embarrassed energy easing out of his bones at the easy soft way Daniel stares down at him. He forces himself up into a sitting position, legs crossed as he reaches up to push the hair away from his forehead, eyes meeting Daniel’s with a defeated smile.

 

 

“Well yeah actually… and it was pretty damn awesome..if you can’t do what you did in that dream I’m going to be terribly disappointed.” His teasing tone far from being hidden.

 

 

The befuddled look Daniel gives him is priceless and he can’t help the laughter it forces out of him. Reaching forward he grabs Daniel by the shoulders and pulls him forward to press a kiss to his lips; laughter dying just as quickly as it started when fingers curl around his jaw and pull him in closer, taking his breath away as their lips meld together; pushing and pulling into something stronger.

 

He can’t say that he’s surprised when he finds himself on his back as Daniel looks down at him; eyes dreamy and dark.

 

And he really should change his underwear because that sticky feeling between his thighs is more prevalent when Daniel looks down at his soiled crotch with a smirk before leaning down into his face just breaths away.

 

_Brat_

 

 

He himself chances a look down at his own crotch and he licks over his lips before pushing at Daniel’s chest, putting a few inches of space between them. 

 

 

“Just let me-“

 

He makes to sit up, hands coming down to brace behind himself on the bed and situate them on either side of his hips. But Daniel dose'nt let him up, knee's bracketed on either sides of his thighs, hands splayed on both sides of Seongwoo's head.

 

“Don’t even think about it..you’re just gonna get them dirty all over again.”

 

 

Daniel reaches over to his window seal and grabs something Seongwoo can’t see, turning around quickly for about 20 seconds before giving his attention back to Seongwoo.

 

 But to be honest Seongwoo doesn’t really care because wherever this was going he was not about to question it.

 

Seongwoo swallows thickly, Daniel’s eyes like a vice grip over his limbs as he nods breathlessly before hooking his legs around Daniel’s waist and throwing his arms around his neck to pull him down towards him.

 

 

 

“And here I just wanted a kiss....but fine...after this you’re making me ramen..got it?” He half demands half teases, holding Daniel captive in his hold, fingers sliding up in the hair at the back of his scalp and tugging on it slightly, pleased at the groan he receives in response with Daniel bucking into his crotch without hindrance.

 

 

And it works because Daniel’s body is hot and full on top of him in a few seconds, grabby hands pushing their way into Seongwoo’s pants and past his boxer briefs, fingers surprisingly slick as his nose presses into the pulse point right along Seongwoo’s neck while he speaks.

 

 

“I’ll make you anything you want just stay still and let me-“He doesn’t finish his sentence, raising his head  and making Seongwoo look up at him; confusion written all over his face, fingers loosening in Daniel’s hair as he hums a “what?” that turns into a choked gasp.

 

 

The oiled fingers that slip past his dick and up his into asshole has his body tensing up, throat tightening in a surprised moan that has him digging his finger nails into Daniel’s bare shoulders; hard enough to leave marks.

 

 

“Ah S-shit-“He curses.

 

 

That dreamlike feeling from earlier is in full force and the instinct he feels to grind his hips down onto the finger in his ass is only intensified as Daniel smiles down at him; blond hair falling over his forehead. His other hand is up over Seongwoo’s face with his fingers pressing softly at the sides of his mouth; a low _“You’re so pretty like this”_ falling from his lips as he curls his finger and Seongwoo’s back arches off the bed like a cat in heat.

 

 

By the end of the afternoon everything is a mirror image from his _“so called wet dream”_ and at this point Seongwoo isn’t so sure he was dreaming earlier. The only difference is that Daniel’s pants are just as soiled as his and that’s just from watching...Seongwoo didn’t even get a chance to put a hand on Daniel’s dick and Daniel hadn’t touched himself once.

 

 

 

He blanks out just like he expects, except when he opens his eyes Daniel is looking down at him, eyes full of affection as he takes in the dazed hazy look in Seongwoo’s face.

 

 

“This time it’s real.” Daniel’s low throaty voice is running all over his body in gentle pushing waves and Seongwoo doesn’t hesitate in leaning up to steal a quick kiss before falling back; his body feeling boneless and satiated eyes closing contentedly with Daniel’s steady heartbeat heavy against his side.


End file.
